Basic Needs
by PurpleStrawberry14
Summary: In the first movie the Red Queen said that those who are infected had basic motors skills, and baser survival instincts.What about procreation for survival? What if there was a hybrid, same instincts, slightly smarter , some what of a king to the others? People are no longer able to be infected through bites and scratches. Breeding is needed. He has to promote it. ZombieXOC LEMONY
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Im your whaaaat!

Disclaimer: I don't own shiiiit but my OC….for know.

**RESIDENT EVIL STORY**

**( set in early stages of movie, the virus is just now spreading outside of the hive, and Alice is dead….sorry lol my story my rules but I stick to aspects of the movie.)**

Skye's POV

I stared up at my captive my face contorted in disgust.

He was big …like BIGGG, old dude was pushing 6'5 with half of his jaw missing and a whole the size of Texas in his chest. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, I mean Im 14 for fucks sake I didn't wanna get kidnapped by a big ass zombie.

All I was doing was sitting in my room on my bed eatin sum pizza minding my own damn business, and this big mother wanna come breaking down doors and shit.

Im sorry I know Im referring to his size a lot but….every time I hit this thing it acted like I threw a freaking cheerio at its head.

Thus here I am over the shoulder of a big mutated Hulk lookn zombie motherclucker walking into the meeting room of the Hive, my dad used to be vice president of the whole operation, so I knew my way around. They basically kept the same design from when he was in charge.

"Ahhhhh fucker!" I was unceremoniously dropped on the large oval table in the center of the room, with a hard thud, there was at the other end of the table was another zombie, he was nowhere near the size of the one that had brought me here but the muscle on this dude had me halling ass back to the hulk like creature.

He was big, well over my 5'5 height, and that was him just sitting, large Emmet Cullen like muscles adorned every inch of his body, they were barely covered by his torn black t-shirt and dirty ripped jeans. He must have lived at the gym when he was alive; dude had a full bicep, tricep, 8 pack hook up.

Honestly I would have never thought he was dead, if it weren't for the somewhat pasty pale gray tint to his skin and the 3 prominent slashes over his right eye.

….speaking of eyes this dude has the scariest eyes in

America…they just make my skin itch.

They were a deep rich red that greatly resembled blood and specs of yellow and orange swam within them, making the whole appearance of them seem to be ablaze.

"Oh lord, why me …and on the day the new episode of Teen Wolf supposed to come on!"

The zombie at the end of the table ran a decaying hand through his still shining short black mop of hair and grunted toward the other, and Hulk left with a barely audible rumble, vibrating from his chest.

Now I was all alone …with the zombie from hell.

No ones POV

Nicholas slowly stalked up toward the female that had been brought to him to be his mate. This had been happening all day, female after female was brought to his attention in hopes they would meet his approval.

No one had so far until now, she was interesting,…..different, she hadn't been frightened nor hysterical when Greg brought her in, she was …resistant, vibrant, and strong.

She was a wise choice to take as a mate, he needed to, in order to help promote breeding among his kind so that they can continue to multiply and grow strong, from the mix of the virus and fresh living blood, it allowed greater intelligence in the species, it would make more like him; hybrids, he was more living than not, allowing his brain capacity to be much greater than the others.

He was their king and no successful kingdom could be upheld without a queen and an heir.

He gazed down at the females golden caramel complexion, as her hair fell in cascading black waves over her shoulders, she was short much smaller than his 6'2 muscled frame, but still hers was full of tempting thick curves.

His eyes slowly traveled up her seductive body to, sinful reddened lips lingering for a moment, then over the soft features of her face to her breathtaking black orbs, wisps of gray swirled inside them, they were able to hold his attention, his stare hard and unreadable, as he bore his fire ridden ones into hers.

"What is your name and age female?" He spit out in a deep unnerving tone.

"Yeesss I know Im a female, thanks for noticing, and if you must know, my name is Skye, and currently im 14." There was no hiding the attitude that tainted her soft voice.

Nicholas stared momentarily, she certainly didn't look her age, not that it mattered she could still breed and he hadn't created any laws against this.

To say she was shocked wouldn't come anywhere near it, in of the time she been around different scientists and elements, she's never heard of zombies existing , let alone talking, but now wasn't the time to be gawking like a mindless tourist…she'd do that later.

"Why am I here,… on second thought the better question is, why am I still alive?"

He took in what she said analyzing each word carefully, he may have been smarter then the other zombies but his basic understanding of full on proper English is still ruff.

"The virus caused my race to be …not smart, by mating with your kinds females it makes the offspring smarter, like me, I am a hybrid created in the labs."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I STILL don't see what that has to do with me."

His expression was as blank and un-phased as his tone

"You are my mate."

Skye damn near had a heart attack, gasping and panting she roared.

"Im your WHAT?!"


	2. Fool get yo hands off of me!

Ch.2

Fool if you don't get yo hands off of me!

Disclaimer: I don't own puff balls, but my chocolate eatin OC.

(AN: I'm sorry y'all I been a busy little worker bee with all these one shot requests, plus the stories I'm tryin to start, but I swear after I receive 3 reviews for this chapter the next one will be up within the next day if not that hour. On another note, a huge gigantic thank you to all of you who reviewed to my second full on story, first and foremost GachaGachaGirl for being the first to review, the sweetheart xentrya, and the lovely loud accent havin LadyAugustin!)

No Ones Pov

More than a week had passed between the two. Over that time Nicholas had truly had time to appreciate this female, she was quite the person, and definitely resistant, since being here she'd started countless fights …..mostly with him. Oddly enough her attitude was exciting to him, everything down to little way she stormed around, made him want to tear her down. And he had had just about enough of waiting. An even greater surprise to him was that the girl….Skye had hit it off with him in ways he had never planned for.

Of course the first few days were hell, seeing that no woman ever whether 14 yrs old or not wants to be held against their will by a Zombie king that clearly stated he was going to mate and breed her.

_Flashback_

"_LOOK FOOL keep it in your pants or I will cut it OFF!"_

_End Flashback_

It was hard to believe that that rage filled outburst was just from a mere 2 days ago. Since then she had relaxed around him…somewhat, ….seeing as that he hadn't made any moves to breed her…yet. There was no immediate reason for any alarm. She even ventured so far as to converse with him, shooting an occasional dirty joke here and there, all in good fun, she found the anecdotes quite innocent.

Unaware that Nicholas wanted to make everyone one of those jokes a reality, wanted to be able to honestly make a 'that's what she said' joke.

They had been up late last night having more of these laugh infested conversations that had brought joyful tears to their eyes on more than one occasion.

So late in fact that the ever insistent upon resting on the floor of Nicholas's room at the top of the hive Skye , fell asleep next to a fully awake Nicholas, unknowingly snuggling into his chest for warmth.

To say that that fool was elated would be an understatement, she was resting next to him, face not even an inch away from his own; soft warm breathes gently caressing his pale lips as her chest rose and fell.

(Waaaaaaaait before I even start this part, keep in mind he don't know no better, he maybe 23-24 in age but mentally hes a hormone crazed 14-15 yr old , and he aint have no one to teach him no manners.)

Without so much as a second thought past his brains recognition of action, he crushed his lips against hers, she felt so soft and firm, he wanted to feel more of it, so with the same brash movements, his hand clasped around her breast, working off of pure instinct he squeezed and kneaded, jolting a nearly hysterical Skye from her dreams.

"What the HELL!"

In less than a heart beat Nicholas was straddled tightly to the bed; fighting the urge to groan at the implications of the actions, barely noticing a fully flushed blazing female above him, until her fists were crashed across his face repeatedly.

"Don't *punch* You *punch* Ever *punch* In *punch* Yo *punch* Life * punch*-"

Before her sentence was finished Nicholas reversed their positions, his face badly bruised, he now firmly pressed himself between her legs holding her firmly in place.

"But...I like you."

"Fool what the hell don't you get, NO TOUCHY!"

"ENOUGH of this 'fool', my name is NICHOLAS, you will address your king and mate as such!"

"What is so hard for you to understand, YOU ARE NOT MY KING, AND IM FOR DAMN SURE NOT YO MATE !

Finally managing to free one of her legs, she swung harshly around with perfect precision, crashing her knee into his head.

Throwing him from her with an exhausted sigh.

"Fuck this you're takin the floor tonight big guy."

Skye for the first time got a gooood nights sleep, completely unmolested.

(AN: Sorry for the shortness but it was like 4am I was tired, so …..ya …..ill make the next one longer.)


	3. forgot what i was gone name this one

Ch.3

Courting

Disclaimer: I don't own Cheez-its, but my honey bun eatin OC.

(AN: Here we go Chapter 3!, a huge Mega-tron thank you to all who reviewed to my second stories 2 chapter, my lovely Lady Augustin, and a wonderful new reviewer who's name I find to be absolutely to die for ( I actually know what this name means!) darkwillowsborednow, for being the first to review)

No Ones Pov

'_Dammit, fuck me, shit, what fuck is wrong with this girl!'_ Nicholas was far beyond the description of fed up with the waiting, she was his mate, so why should he have to wait and COURT her.

When he called Greg, his and only undead friend in this world, into his room, he had huge hopes of good advice as to making his mate submit, after all Greg was the ladies man among the zombies, though all the over grown corpse had to say was **"Court her, take her on a date ya big dummy!"**

That was an obvious bust, Nicholas may not have been the bright bulb for a 23 yr old, but he knew there was no way in hell she was going on a date with person she so outrageously stated tried to _' rape her chestises '_

But what else was there for him to do, she'd already proved that mating without her full acceptance and submission wouldn't go smoothly, that's assuming he could subdue her long enough to mate her.

So without any other resort, he would have to take the ridiculous advice of his know it all, scientific mistake of pal.

Nicholas Pov

'_I can't believe I'm doing this'_, I counted the floors as they steadily rose on the monitor that was steadily nearing the magic number 50.

"46, 47, 48….."

All at once the intensity of the situation seemed to grow incredulously more severe, my palms were sweating, my tongue was drying, and… I didn't even think this was possible, but my heart even started to pound.

"49…..50." _**Dinnnng !**_ _'Oh fuck!'_

Skye's Pov

I was laying on the bed beyond the word bored, flipping absently threw the 5th copy of 'Teen weekly' Nicky had brought up. Suddenly stumbling across and half drooling over the latest image of Chris Hemsworth * the dude who played Thor * in a red carpet clad easily 50,000$ suit, lookin fine as hell!

'_Big waste of money…but damn that's a sexy waste of money, m..mm…MMM!'_

So damn sexy in fact that I didn't even care to notice a highly nervous zombie king leaned against the doorway, dressed in the exact same outfit as Hemsworth, cradling over a dozen long stem red roses.

Sadly Chrissy isn't that fine to hold my attention for to long, so lazily ungluing my eyes from page 58 ; lower left corner, I came face to face with a sight that made my damn go knees weak, jaw drop, and natural girlish squeal rise to the surface full blast.

"Holy shit!"

There he was the sliced face havin chestises raper, standing there in either an extremely expensive, or fuckin amazing knock off of Hemsworths suit, his blood red dress shirt unbuttoned teasingly at the top revealing only some of the chiseled pecks that lye beneath, calmly pulling my favorite flowers from behind his back with an oh so sexy boyish smile cut into his features.

"Wooo Jesus…"

"Skye I was…wondering..-"

He took a step closer, jetting my heart rate to about a good fuckin 500 beats a minute.

"if you would do me the honor of….-"

700 beats per minute. _'Oh lord I think I just had a heart attack…'_

"joining me for dinner…?"

I ain't proud of this moment in my life, but hell this fool was fooooinnne….not fine FOINNNNNE, it took me a minute to fully comprehend what the hell he was sayin!

"Yes yes oh god yes,…wait a minute * stops lookin at his chest and thinks * …pineapples bitch NOOOO, first of all I aint goin on a date with YOU, second of all I'm sure as all that is Tony stark got swag, that I aint joining yo undead ass for dinner, you suckin on somebody's baby toe is an image I do not need thank you very much!"

And with that I plopped back in bed burying myself deep within the covers.

(AN: Sorry if ya find it short …..my fingers be hurtin from all the typin sometimes they need a damn break lol, but I did try to make it longer!

As usual with all my stories 3 reviews and I type another chapter)


	4. First date?

Ch.4

First date

Disclaimer: I don't own Tacos, but my finger lickin OC.

(AN: Here we go Chapter 4!, a huge …..Va-va-voooom thank you to all who reviewed to my second stories 3rd chapter, my lovely Lady Augustin and an awesome newbie Hunter-Eve-Storm, for reviewing)

**Side note:** I was listenin to Poison by Bell Biv Devoe , while writing this, so for better insight on the mood in this chapter, ya might wanna listen to it while reading XD

No Ones Pov

It was offensive, hell he would have taken a flat out blatant insult better, there he was dressed in a 50 thousand dollar suit holding the flowers he had been kind enough to pay attention to and notice her feigning over them from outside his window.

'Oh hell no she is going on this fuckin 4 thousand dollar dinner.'

"Fuck no get your ass up, NOW SKYE!"

It only took half a mili second for the now enraged Nicholas to tear the covers from her and flip the mattress over atop her.

"I swear on all of my undead kingdom, if you don't get your stubborn ass up and go to dinner with me, you'll never leave this room again!"

A atonable grumble rang from beneath the mattress as she groggily hefted it off of her to throw a quite heavy pillow at Nicholas scared grey face.

"Alright alright I'm movin ….at a my chosen pace."

She shrugged along at about a centimeter an hour to the bathroom to freshen up, almost immediately stripping to jump into a much needed scolding shower, nearly moaning at the sensation.

"AND PUT SOMETHING NICE ON!"

She rolled her eyes, shooting an exasperated sigh at the door that he was no doubt standing outside of, then seemingly out of the blue she got an idea, an idea that would certainly knock pretty boy down a few pegs, on his invisible dominance scale.

'Its time little Nicky learns who's big dog up in dis piece.'

She stepped out of the shower eyes set with dark intent, wrapping only a small purple towel around her waist, allowing her dripping locks to fall expertly over her large breasts; creating an oh so erotic image, her next destination was the bedroom.

Nicholas at the moment; as she had suspected, was far too busy pacing outside the door like a mad guard dog to notice the evil snicker she emitted before opening the door.

Nicholas Pov

'Holy fuck.' It took every damn ounce of myself control not to pounce on her and take her on the wood floors till she was screaming, begging for mercy.

Words to describe how sexual and tempting she looked just couldn't be formed in my now dry cotton mouth. Not that my mind would be able to comprehend anything past the aching throb and the increasing tightness in my pants, combined with the delectable image before me, all my senses somehow seemed blurred from the intensity.

I've never wanted someone so much in my life it all was to perfect, but something about this just wasn't right. It wasn't possible, five minutes ago she was ready to rip my head off for dinner, now here she is half naked with a deadly smirk and eyeing me like she wanted me right then and there.

Though I'm afraid I was thinking with another head, this one sadly didn't contain a brain.

She sauntered suggestively over to her closet; hips in full sway, causing the towel around her waist to slope dangerously low as she pulled a short tight black dress from her closet.

'Maybe this courting thing does work.'

Skye's Pov

I let the towel fall from my waist revealing a sweet baby blue pair of panties; her favorites which stated in beautiful white letters ' Ask nice ' and stepped into my little black dress, then a pair of bright red stilettos, and proceeded with my Naomi Campbell walk back over to Nicky.

"Satisfactory?"

Judging by his deer in the head lights look, I was lookin good than a mug.

"Nicky my eyes are up here, ya pedophile bastard"

(AN: Sorry if ya find it short …..and sorry for takin so long I had broke netbook and had to get another.

As usual with all my stories 3 reviews and I type another chapter)


	5. Freak beat

Ch.5

Freak Beat

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, in other words not a damn thing!

_**(AN: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated lately, I had some major emotional shit goin on. But I'm back, and I'll be updating so much more often. Also check out my second Jeepers Creepers Story 'I like you '! I've re-written parts of the chapters ….cuz I fucked up the first time. …..p.s. …new story coming incredibly soon…..watch out ;)**_

No one's Pov

(Picking up where CH.4 ended, still in Nicky's room)

After about 20 minutes of Nicholas being zoned out of and into staring critically at Skye's tits; delving deep into his very explicit imagination, he was finally able to pull his attention away from the moral corrupting site.

He stumbled in place, seemingly tripping on air before awkwardly clearing is throat, and puffing his chest out trying desperately to maintain some of his brutish swag.

"You look lovely."

Skye was somewhat thrown off by his surprisingly gentlemanly tone.

Taking note of this Nicholas entangled his fingers with hers leading her quietly down the halls of the building towards the awaiting limousine at the front, before her senses fully came back to her.

Nicholas had a straight up cocky ass look on his face, as he took in how Skye studied the long black limousine awaiting outside the building exit…..the thing was decked out….. Ha! Even earned the golden seal of approval from Greg.

The seats were of the finest Italian leather, and seemed to shine as stem upon stem of gorgeous long tipped red roses from Greece lined the seats next to a $600 bottle of champagne; chilled perfectly in a small, though elegant bucket of ice.

Sliding in next to her; Nicholas noticed her jump a little as her hips came in contact with something firm and smooth.

Slowly gliding her hands up the warmth of the length, Nick's eyes fixed on her as she slowly opened the long suede box with _'Tiffany's'_ delicately inscribed over the cover.

Forever seemed to pass as she slowly inched the box completely open, just as they reached their destination.

Slowly she lifted a long diamond necklace from its suede and silk haven that probably cost more than her dad's car did.

All Nicky could think about though was that, he had never spent so much money on anything in his life, the thing was a miniaturized down payment on a Lamborghini Revington for gods sake,…..but was Greg had assured him that he'd get his money's worth in "special" appreciation from her majesty…..well maybe he didn't say that, more like that's what his own mind at the moment had comprehended it as.

What Greg really said was _'Money is no object when it comes to a special lady Nicholas so pull the stick out, and pony up the doe.' _

Nicholas noticed Greg's insults and smart ass comments were getting better, he made a mental note cancel Greg's cable.

She took in the necklace as their driver opened her door and politely bowed his head with an eerie grunt out of respect to Nicholas.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head at the priceless gems, the limo and the Champagne glass in her hand.

"Way cheesy bro."

She slipped out of the car sending a quick thank you to the driver before scurrying toward a young zombie couple that had caught her eye from the Limousine window.

A tall Asian male with a smaller brown haired girl glaring daggers at each other sat at separate ends of a park bench. Casually she strode past the young male slipping the necklace into his pocket; whispering

"Try to save what's left of this date fool."

She left before he could give any retort, quickly returning back to a stoic Nicholas, who was currently in a state of utter shock at the fact that not only had she showed disdain toward his gift but gave it away as if it were simple….toy to a child…..

Not that she really cared, she was far too busy staring at the couple from afar smirking in satisfaction as the young male huffed then stomped out his half smoked cigarette, and pulled out the necklace; gently clasping it around the girls neck.

She watched as the girls somewhat decaying hands gently touched the jewels around her neck.

"You shouldn't have Hunter."

"…..I didn't, sometimes gifts just come to angels."

The young girls eyes lit up as her boyfriend placed a soft kiss to her lips; their scarred arms entangling themselves around each other.

Nicholas had come out of shock sometime ago and had seen the interaction between the undead couple; his people were really coming a long way from being the mindless savages they once were.

Though aside from this observation he noticed Skye's reaction, she seemed satisfied as the young male presented his female with the gift, though as their moment turned more intimate her expression turned to one more so of envy, and…sadness.

She started to walk away toward the newly established zombie club he had planned to take her to …after dinner.

His hand shot out to hold her wrist.

"Not yet, I've made dinner reservations elsewhere for the evening."

"Not hungry, besides I done seen what your idea of food is…I'll pass."

She swiftly slipped out of his grip toward the thought suppressing beat of the club, the guard didn't seem to discriminate when it came to living or non and let Skye right into the dimly lit building.

Immediately upon entering Skye could feel rhythm thrumming throughout her; a smile that could only be thought of as predatory lit her face, her canines gleaming as the blinking lights from the ceiling glazed them mystically.

By the time Nicholas entered **his **club, it was packed with well over a 1000 zombies kissing, dancing….doing everything he should be doing now.

A wave of irritation washed over him as he began the task of locating his future mate.

Skye was in the middle of the dance floor with plenty of other zombies…majority males surrounding her as she swayed and moved to the beat.

Nicholas made his way toward her, wrapping an arm around her waist as a warning to the other men's hungry gazes at her curves.

"Let's go."

"Nuh uh pretty boy, you want me come and get me."

Her tone was sultry and her eyes were playful with an undeniable dark predatory haze to them that made his pants instantly tighten unbearably.

She leaned into his body bringing their lips closer as Nicks eyes slid shut,….. the feel of cold air against his lips caused his eyes to slowly slip open…..she was gone.

The hypnotic movements of her body plus the constant dancing of everyone else was making it difficult for Nick to keep an eye on her, as she winked and smirked at him, occasionally coming close enough to breathe a hot breath over his ear; toying with him.

She kept dancing, playing at every guy there that showed interest in her, sure some of em may have been missing some limbs, but they was still pretty damn sexy, ha and it really got Nick fuming!

(WAAAAAIT…I DO NOT OWN 'Down on Me by Jeremiah ft 50ct')

_She want it, I can tell she want it_

_Want me to push up on it, 'foe she know it_

_I'm all on it; we get the party goin,_

_Liquor flowin', this is fire_

_50 & Jeremiah number 1,_

_There's nothing like her_

As the beat slowly slipped into her body she gave into it, dipping and swaying sensuously, as she moved around the dance floor unknowingly teasing every male who had taken interest in her, especially a certain all dominating king who was currently stalking her, tearing through the crowd; raw arousal driving him.

_OK she headed to the dance floor and she slowly start to poppin it_

_Sorta like my wrist piece, everybody got to watchin it_

_Girl you got that secret treasure, I'm gone put a lock on it,_

_Don't care what they say I would be stupid to be not on it_

Even she had to admit it she was getting turned on from how freely she was moving, the thud of her heart in her chest spurring her on; knowing that she was being hunted.

_It's just the thought the party jumpin', shawty she's a perfect 10_

_She rock her hips then roll her hips and drop it down like its nothin'_

_Shaped just like and hour glass, you see how fast an hour past?_

_Time fly's when I'm on that a** but I won't but our sh** on blast_

She had only intended this little game with Nick to be all in fun, but somehow it had turned into extremely dangerous intense foreplay…..though it's not like she was gonna actually sleep with him….right?

_Work it like a p-p-pro, sit and watch her g-g-go_

_D_o her thang out on the flo, she bounce it fast, she shake it slow

_So sexual, incredible; she beautiful, she edible _

_I got her I won't let her go, I aint seen nothing better yo_

_( Beat drops and gets more base,….listen to the song to know what I'm talkin about!)_

_Look how she twerk it; know where she work at_

_Make me wanna hit it, hit it_

_Heaven when I'm in it, in it_

_If I do not fit, I'm gonna make it, girl you can take it_

_Don't stop GET IT, GET IT_

Nicholas couldn't think straight; she was teasing him, taunting him, playing at other males, sending him flirtatious glance after glance as she swayed and popped, cozying him into a sensuous game of cat and mouse, of which he would be victor.

_Oo-ooo you look so sweet_

_What? You are goddess _

_Look at your physique_

_Girl you are a beauty, w-w-well I am a beast, _

_They must have been trippin to have left me off a leash_

Nicholas stood behind her, red eyes now glowing to a whole new extent of blazing.

He leaned in; cold breathe trickling down the nape of her neck, as her body suddenly became hyper aware of the large cool body a mere inch from her.

"I win."

**( AN: As usual loves 3 reviews and you're guaranteed a new chapter XD!)**


	6. Control

Ch.6

Control

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..except for a hell of alota laziness.

_**(AN: HOLA MY LOVELY'S, I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait…I'm terribly lazy.**_

_**My apologies again cuz…..I CAN'T BELIEVE Y'ALL LET ME FORGET TO GIVE SHOUT OUTS LAST CHAPTER!...any I missed again I am sooooooo sorry. I'll get everybody now.**_

_**A SUPER VIVACIOUS THANK YOU TO ALLLLLLLL OF YOU WHO'VE REVIEWED/ FOLLOWED/ FAVORITED:**_

_GachaGachaGirl aka Biscuit (Who happens to be carrying my lil Chunky Munkey niece)__:__** * …But I am still very pissed at for nicknaming me 'Crazy Bitch' ~_~ ***_

_WolvenEclipse:____***….you offended me a little lol, I know you weren't talkin about me, I was just havin a 'damn' moment, cuuuuz my names Skye; just like my OC XD ***_

_LadyAugustin:____**LOL shiiiiit everybody wanna get burned sometimes.**_

_BlueEyedGunSlinger: __**Thanks for following! Makes me feel all special :3**_

_Gothalla__: __**WELLLL HERES A CHAPTER **____** and thank you for following and favoriting me and my story!:3**_

_Cerzylaneum'Callist-11__**: Yeeeeeeeeea my girl got alil attitude on her lol, the way I see it a story is just like fried chicken, its good by its self, wit sum seasoning n some kool-aid…..but it aint nothin without alil hot sauce XD**_

…_**.This concludes my longest authors note ….eva.)**_

No one's Pov

(Ok see, they at the club, when Nicky's right behind her)

Nicky's cold metallic breathe trailing down her neck, whilst his rather sharp nails traced a light path along the curve of her back, fingering the zipper, and the distance between them continuing to close; brought Skye's psyche reeling back into reality.

Her thoughts were beyond racing, every fragment of thought within her seemingly in a whirl wind of chaos as she searched, pleading for her mind to come up with some way away from this horn ball zombies touch, outta this damn club…and into some very….very….very thick conservative clothing.

Apparently her mind wasn't moving fast enough.

Her breathe hitched almost painfully in her throat as Nicholas hand trailed up her body, starting at mid thigh, gently tugging the hem of her dress, coming up to ghost over the curve of her hips and swell of her breasts, which were heaving quite suggestively, though uncontrollably at the moment from the gasps and soft moaning that slipped past her lips.

'…_the fuck!_* mentally slaps the holy hell outta herself* _GET A_ _HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN!'_

Skye's left fist whipped around in a bone chilling hook toward Nicks face, carrying enough force that easily would have left Nicky on the other side of the damn room, ….you know had he not caught it a mere inch from impact.

"…..You lucky ba-"

Her body was pulled flush against him, successfully rendering her of her ability of speech. His eyes never wavering from hers, as he slowly lifted her arms around his neck; she visibly shuddered as his muscles went taught under the light touch of her fingers.

But she couldn't move, she was frozen; paralyzed in the beautiful hell that swam inside his clouded irises.

At some point; she couldn't comprehend when, his strong hands had felt their way back to her hips, his grip was firm, demanding as he held her to him.

Seemingly on its own accord her body swayed, grinding their pelvises together as the music took on a dark, deeper tone, one that had her rolling and moving her body freely against his.

She was alluring, beautiful, ….**his**.

Nicholas moved and complemented her every move, drawing them together faster and harder every time she ventured to far for his liking.

Everything soft lingering touch he left on her frame felt as though she were being caressed by an open flame.

So when Nicholas twirled her into his body and began softly stroking from the top of her thigh to the base of her knee; hooking her leg around his waist, she almost cried out with the intensity, settling to just claw into his strong shoulder blades.

Nicholas hips slowly began to move against her, grinding her core, as the tip of his extremely hardened member relentlessly massaged her clit into an almost painful realm of pleasure, of which she had no experience in.

Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck, using what she'd seen in a few cheesy anime pornos and common sense to respond to his actions,…*no matter how embarrassed and somewhat pissed she was at the moment* she rode him back, stroking his length along her heated center; pulling feral growls from the tall male who at the moment was struggling with his own self control.

Their bodies were moving, grinding, pulling, twirling; completely in tune with each other as the music rose higher and higher, making their movements harder and harder.

The room was spinning, closing in on Skye; she was lost in the new amazing waves of sensation tearing through her, turning her breathing into nothing more than sharp short in takes of air and long pleasure filled moans in Nicky's ear.

She was approaching something, something she couldn't control nor begin to comprehend.

…..Then it her, harder than any blow she'd dealt across Nicks scarred face.

Skye's whole body shook with the intensity of her first orgasm while she clawed Nicholas shoulder till blood trickled down his spine in small dark rivers.

But he didn't care, she could be stabbing a red hot poker through his chest right now, and he still wouldn't care, he was too deep in the storm of true unique perfection that was unraveling before him.

'_So….so beautiful.' _

Everything about her was beautiful, he'd never seen anything so wonderful in his life, it was all he could ever hope to want and need.

It made his cold heart warm to know that he made her this way; his chest puffed out, his more primal side taking hold of his thoughts.

'_Only I will bring her to this, make her this way, this…..beautiful, only me and me alone.'_

He continued to look her over, taking in every feature; hazy pleasure clouded eyes, skin sheeted in a light sweat, head tilted ecstasy, yet another erotic image she pulled of wonderfully, his eyes further continued their path as they traveled slowly down her shivering form; stopping near the middle her neck ….. -

Even her pulse was beautiful in his eyes, it was ….strong…throbbing…rhythmic…_delicious_.

**BAM….NICHOLAS SELF CONTROL IS LOST**

Nick threw his head back revealing fatally sharp teeth as he roared into the club shaking every undead being into a shock but most prominently fear filled state, the zombie folk looked on in awe, as Nicholas sank his teeth deep within the neck of his rumored mate to be.

The scream that followed would etch itself into many of the patron's memories for the rest of their immortal lives, it wasn't just a simple scream of pain, there was sadness, fear, anger betrayal this, this was a scream of hate.

Though that scream went unnoticed to the king, who was currently gorging himself in blood of the girl of his dreams.

Skye could hardly breathe the world was spinning around her, and pain seemed to encompass her entire form as she clawed and fought against the steely grip around her waist and inside her neck.

"B….B-astard, s-stop!"

She was choking on air, choking on pain...choking on him.

"S-stop!"

Her vision was fading, with every blink less and less became visible to Skye's onyx depths.

Little by little more and more of Nick disappeared from her sight, and for some unforeseen reason…. she came to realization; something she never knew, but always felt.

She wasn't angry as he drained her of her life, he may have been a horny little prick that didn't understand the concept of her personal bubble, but he meant the world to her, she couldn't stay mad at him…not even for this.

"N-Nicholas….I love you."

Skye's world went black, all she could remember feeling was Nicky's teeth sinking deeper into the delicate flesh of her neck and the slowing beat of her heart against his lifeless chest.

' …_..maybe …..maybe he didn't hear me…., if he had, would he have said I love you too….?'_


	7. Get out

Ch.7

Get out

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..except for a loooooooooooot of laziness

_**(AN: HEY-LOW, I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait…I was havin alittle inspiration issue, mixed ….you know…..pure laziness…**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my newly born nieces and nephew; Emma, Beylene (I picked this name, AINT IT SESSY XD!), and Marcus Jr. (after his very….very ….VERY SEXY UNCLE * passes out day dreaming of Marcus…again***_

No one's Pov

(Still at the club)

A loud rustling was sounding at the back of the hungry crowd that had surrounded Nicholas as he tore further and further into his mate's stilled body. Enthralled by the tragic sight before them as well as the possibility of catching stray droplets of the sweet nectar that surrounded their king.

Both Nicholas and the crowd only vaguely took notice of the steadily increasing rustle until the hulking form of Greg reached the forefront of the crowd.

'_Shit!'_

The roar that tore through Greg rivaled that of Nicky as it reverberated off the walls of the club, shaking everyone from their awe filled state; back into a fear filled one and to this Nicholas took notice.

Though sadly this wasn't the regular Nicholas, this was the primal state of nicks being, the side that would take such a roar from an opposing figure such as Greg as a direct challenge over the female that lay bleeding out on the ground at Nicholas feet.

This surprisingly had played out according to Gregs plan, he had gotten Nicks teeth out of Skye…..but now what, if was going to be able to get any form of medical attention to her he would have to go through his best friend….maybe literally.

He shuddered at the thought; Greg never was really one for violence.

There was no time for him to think of a less drastic way out of this though, it was simple, he had to kick Nicks ass and rightfully take Skye …ooooor…

With lightning speed Greg and Nick charged each other, railing in the others direction with enough force to crash a Ford F-150.

'_1…2….3!'_

Mere seconds from impact Greg dipped out of line with Nick with quite amazing precision for some one of his stature, then slid across the floor scooping up Skye's bloodied form in a hail Mary, then proceeded to hall Donkey Kong ass out of the club into the limo Nicholas and Skye had previously occupied earlier that evening.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

Greg peeled away from the curb just as Nicholas came barreling out of the club; teeth barred, claws extended, lookin like a ass whoopin on wheels.

'_Oh high hell no!'_

Greg sped down every road and back street, taking the quickest route back to the Hive he knew, so that he could get Skye into the medical bay as soon as possible.

Peering over to his side Greg could see that her usually golden glowing complexion had dimmed considerably and the blood gushing from her wounds had lessened to a small trickle; he had to hurry.

8 minutes later Greg was carrying Skye into the bay bridal style; amazed at how fragile she felt in his arms, then soon handing her off to a bay nurse to get her into surgery immediately.

Meanwhile back with Nicky….

Buttons scattered and clicked across the empty apartment floor as Nicholas tore off the clothes of the bars head waitress Emily, the entire night was an endless mess of limbs and cool dead nether regions conjoining and slapping together in wild abandon, while they clung desperately to each other barreling brutally toward release.

When Greg had stole away Skye; Nicholas current source of food, his body had turned toward its next basic need as his already painful erection grew more prominent at the sight of Emily's scantily clad blond, semi mauled form.

(Three days later)

Skye sat at the foot of her hospital bed at the medical bay, having been cleared earlier that day all she could do was sit and wait for Nicholas.

He hadn't done much damage … you know, except damn near draining every drop of blood out of her.

But she couldn't bring herself to really be pissed at him, she was to happy to have been cleared today so she could get back to Nick, to hold him, to kiss him, to tell him….she loves him.

She had confessed her feelings to Greg; her current savoir, the night prior when she awoke from surgery, he had assured her that Nicholas felt the same, and that she was just being too much of a damn stubborn bastard to realize it.

So as she sat there wearing a long elegant black silk gown with a depth defying plunging back Nicholas had had made special for her a few days after her arrival, she couldn't help but laugh; he had been trying to win her affections from the beginning with flashy trinkets and big romantic gestures, but the day he puts her in the hospital he wins more than her affections, he won her heart.

The soft sound of the hospital curtains surrounding her being drawn back brought Skye's attention in front of her; the small smile still playing across her lips growing larger as Nicks scarred face appeared before her.

"You son of a bitch!"

Skye flew off the bed at Nick, winding her arms tightly around his neck and gluing their lips together.

Nick was frozen in a state of pure shock as the girl he'd nearly killed kissed him…..passionately.

Skyes eyes glowed happily as they parted for breathe and she spoke, panting lightly.

"Nicholas I love-"

Skye's eyes caught sight of a fresh cheap red lipstick stain on Nicks collar.

As if on cue a small ditsy blond Skye had seen at the club stumbled in sporting a shiny new wedding ring.

"Baby are you done yet, I wanna see my new room on the top floor like you promised!"

Skye took a step away from him.

"Bitch….ummmm what the hell is this."

Skyes grip wound around Nicholas hand pointing intently at the matching ring of metal around his finger.

"Oh yea, ummmm Skye….I got married."

She was at a loss for words, everything around her destroyed and the air in the room got heavier and heavier.

Before anyone had the chance to react Skye hand connected with Nicks cheek.

"Get out."

"Skye-"

"Get out Get out GET THE FUCK OUT!"

She shoved Nicholas out of the enclosure of her hospital area and screamed, screamed in agony, screamed in pain, screamed in hate, screamed in heart break.


	8. SOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY

HEEEEY I'm sorry but I have some bad news, I'm going to be losing my school assigned netbook today and I'm afraid I don't know when the next time I can update will be, but I will definitely be fighting my hardest for the computers at the library to update over the summer.

Juss to answer any stray questions:

No my stories are not being discontinued.

They will be update periodically.

And if u have any questions or worries, you are welcome to pm me or leave a review

Oh and I'm thinking of starting a new story with Emmett ( from twilight) and an OC, lemme know what you think


End file.
